


Adora has a gamer GF, I guess

by lukewarm_wind



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, They both play smash together, thats it thats the fic, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukewarm_wind/pseuds/lukewarm_wind
Summary: Adora gets mad because Catra is better at gaming than her
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 48





	Adora has a gamer GF, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is just a dumb, short fic I wrote cuz it wouldn't get out of my head. Also I don't have ant sort of gaming console and have only played smash a couple of times while I was at friends houses, so if anything sounds inaccurate, that's why. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Catra dragged Adora over to the couch, which they both slumped down on together. Catra grabbed two controllers off of a worn coffee table and handed one to Adora, who looked a bit awkward. She then ran up to the TV and turned on the console. 

“How often did you say you played video games again,” Catra asked mockingly

“Uh, I mean, I play minesweeper a lot when I’m bored,” Adora replied while adjusting herself on the couch and fiddling with the controller

“Minesweeper isn't a fucking video game, dude,” Catra mocked

“As you have told me before, and continue to tell me”

Catra finally finished setting up the Switch and ran back over to the couch on all fours, plopping down beside Adora. She opened up Smash and set up a game, picking random characters for both of them.

“I’m gonna beat you SO easily,” She said while they were both waiting for it to load, “You’re gonna be so shitty at this,”

“Nah, I have excellent coordination,” Adora retorted, “I’m gonna get the hang of this so easily,”

She did not get the hang of it easily. Catra won so quickly it could’ve been a world record, much to Adora’s frustration. They did another game, this time choosing their own characters at Adora’s request. She somehow managed to lose quicker that time. She made a frustrated noise and slumped down onto the couch.

“You must be cheating,” She said, “I bet you’re cheating,”

“I’m not cheating, you just suck at this,” Catra said, before sticking out her tongue.

The two played several more games, with Adora easily losing each of them. She got more and more frustrated each game. Until finally, by some miracle, she managed to beat Catra. She jumped off of the couch, yelling and pumping her fists into the air, before turning around and looking suspiciously at Catra, who had a sly smirk on her face.

“What?” Catra asked, still smirking

“You fucking let me win didn’t you,” Adora said, “Oh you DEFINITELY did,” 

Catra shook her head but her smile was still getting bigger. Adora jumped on top of her, knocking the controller out of her hand. She started tickling Catra, who started giggling like a maniac. It almost sounded like shrieking, which would have been terrifying for Adora if she hadn’t known Catra for so long. Glimmer walked into the room a couple of seconds later, intending to ask them if they needed any. Unfortunately, the couch was facing away from her, so all she could only see was that the two of them seemed to be wrestling, and Catra was screeching with delight.

“You know fucking what,” She said while turning to leave the room, “Not even gonna ask,”


End file.
